


First Order of Business.

by VenomQuill



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, floweypot - Freeform, pta, this had to be done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 09:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16573613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenomQuill/pseuds/VenomQuill
Summary: Frisk is the ambassador, but they're still a bit young. So ofcoursetheir "practice" is a PTA meeting. Thankfully, they get to bring Flowey along!PTA and Floweypot Alternate Endings





	First Order of Business.

**Author's Note:**

> Find it on dA: http://fav.me/dcrlftw

Frisk’s grip tightened on the decorated clay pot in their arms. Their baby blue eyes were unfocused and staring in the direction of the back of their flower’s head. In the pot they held was a bright golden buttercup. He was no ordinary buttercup, though. The flower turned and looked around with sharp eyes. A frown played with his features. Frisk could feel the fuzzy hand of their mother on their back. “Now, the meeting is about to start,” Toriel warned. “So, why don’t you two go grab a book and meet me inside?” Frisk nodded and looked up at her with bright eyes.

Flowey rolled his eyes. “Yeah, we promise not to die.”

Toriel gave an odd look to the flower. “Thank you, Flowey. Remember: we’re just down the hall. Please hurry.” The former queen rubbed her child’s head and shooed them into the library. The door to the PTA meeting was a few doors down, near the corner.

Frisk skipped into the library. “Frisk,” Flowey stated. “Why?”

Frisk shrugged and strolled down one of the isles. They could hear children playing with toys, books, and games with each other. Upon getting too close to the action, almost to the point of revealing themselves from behind the bookcase, they changed direction. They pressed Flowey close to their chest with their elbows so that they could free their hands. _“See anything?”_ they signed.

“Uh… mystery?”

Frisk nodded.

“We’ve read most of these,” Flowey pointed out before plucking one off the shelf in his teeth.

Frisk shrugged.

Flowey said from around the book, “Let’s go.”

The young human walked out of the library. Both arms were around Flowey’s pot. The mystery book they’d collected was in his pot, leaning on his stem and held steady by a vine. Toriel met them just outside the door. “Oh, a mystery book! Well, the meeting won’t start for another fifteen minutes. Don’t get too much sugar. You don’t want to ruin your dinner,” Toriel warned as they walked in.

“We won’t,” Flowey drawled. He muttered under his breath, “As if we’d want any cheese and crackers.”

They followed Toriel inside. Right now, there were half a dozen monsters and about eight humans. At the very southern wall of the room was a large table with snacks and drinks on it. Most of the room was dominated by a large table. At the very front of the room was a whiteboard.

Frisk a bright smile on their face, strolled to the snack table. They made sure to pick up a paper plate as they did so. Frisk didn’t even have to “speak” for Flowey to know what they wanted. A slice of butterscotch cinnamon pie, a small pile of nacho-cheese-dust chips, a spider donut, and a jumble of different crackers. When they first learned what went into the donuts, Frisk had been a bit revolted, admittedly, but they grew to like them. Muffet was weird, but a good baker.

“Grr. At least she didn’t bring her stupid skeleton pet.” Frisk heard the words more clearly than their own name in the crowd, which was otherwise white noise. Frisk glanced behind them. Frisk just barely managed to catch the ending words spit off the woman’s lips. Blonde, 4’10”, bright blue eyes, face caked in all types of make-up, words venomous but simple–Frisk was able to deduce she was a clucking hen with ego problems.

“I know. He acts like we’re lower than him. You! Linda! Head of PTA!” her chittering brunette mirror agreed. This one was not a hen; a sheep, perhaps. The third one was neither a hen nor sheep.

“He’s a skeleton, calm down,” the feminine voice, lower but not hushed, pointed out. “He doesn’t matter.” Frisk narrowed their eyes at the Chihuahua. Calm now, but she heard nasty stories of that woman… and heard her screechy voice on YouTube.

Linda nodded, “I know, I know. He’s just much too rowdy. Too bad he’s a ‘guardian.’” Linda all but air-quoted the words. “Guardian. Pah! My husband’s a better guardian. At least he’s the same _species_ as my son.”

Frisk glanced up at Flowey. The flower growled, “You aren’t trying to get me to stand up for that smiley trashbag, are you?”

Frisk shook their head and signed, _“No. But I’d like to pull a prank on her.”_

Flowey’s eyes lit up in interest. “Oh? It better not be lame.”

Frisk picked up their tray and swept over to the table. Toriel had already set down her gargantuan bag in her seat and Frisk’s in theirs to the right of her. Frisk set down their food and Flowey as well as their bag. Once Frisk sat down, they held their hands close themselves so that no one else could see what they were saying, _“Pretend to be a normal flower. Then, when she comes to greet me, yell something really messed up. I hear she religious.”_

Flowey mulled over their words. “Hmm… swearing?” Frisk shook their head. “Okay. Whatever you say,” Flowey replied with a nonchalant tip of his head.

 _“Cool. Read together?”_ Frisk prompted.

“If it’s good, maybe.” Flowey craned his neck and Frisk turned their book so that they could both read. On occasion, Frisk would take a chip or piece of brownie. Flowey dipped his head and took out chunks of Toriel’s pie. After a few pages, Frisk found that the plate was empty. That didn’t matter. Seats were slowly filling up, anyway. Eventually, Frisk even had to put the book into their bag. Flowey, clever and excited to pull a mean prank, shut his eyes and morphed his face into that of a plain buttercup. He stood stock still, moving only under the weight pull of the ventilation system.

“Okay, everyone!” the clucking hen called. “Welcome to the Parent Teacher Association meeting for Ebott Elementary! I am Linda, head of the PTA. This is my vice president, Helen!”

The sheep bowed her head and smiled. “It is certainly a pleasure to meet everyone.”

Linda ignored her. “It looks like we have a few new faces. What is your name?”

“My name is Rosa.” A little Hispanic lady was sitting between a tiger monster and a human man nearly a foot taller than her.

“I’m Diego,” the man beside her announced. “We just moved here from Nevada.”

Down the table, multiple people said their hellos, announced their names and gave a formal greeting. “Welcome to Ebott, Rosa and Diego,” Toriel purred. “I am Toriel, the fifth grade English teacher.”

Frisk waved and signed, _“My name is Frisk. I’m Toriel’s child.”_

Toriel prepared to translate, as Rosa looked quite confused, when Diego chipped in, “Their name is Frisk. They’re Toriel’s child.”

Rosa nodded. “Oh, then it’s nice to meet you, too, Frisk!”

Linda’s eyes flashed to Frisk. Once all greetings were over, she continued, “Hmm. I didn’t expect to see you here, Frisk. With a plant…?”

Frisk nodded. Flowey, once he was sure attention was on him, tipped his head and shouted, “HAIL SATAN!” This caused Linda, along with plenty of other humans, to jump.

Toriel clicked her teeth. “Flowey!”

The flower rolled his eyes. A smirk was still on his features. Frisk covered their mouth to keep from giggling. They gained a straight face upon receiving a stern look from their mother. Still, the look on Linda’s, Helen’s, and Diana’s faces was priceless.

Linda imitated a dead car attempting to revive itself before speaking with a final tone, “W-well then. The first on our agenda for this meeting is decorations and themes for the upcoming Halloween party.” Frisk zoned out at that point. As Toriel stole a glance at Frisk each time they attempted to bring out their book, they could only set their hands on the table and stare at Flowey’s pot with a dismal look. They looked up at Flowey, who was mouthing what Linda was saying in a mocking manner.

They were getting put in the dog house once they got home. Ah, but Flowey made every trip to the jail corner funny and well worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo you like my "UT!Frisk" design? Haha I imagine that Frisk is a badass. I mean, they can survive huge falls, travel through time, defeat giant monsters who have immense magic, defeat a god (twice), and can wipe people's memories. Not only that, but they fought through the entire Underground, defeating enemies both big and small. In genocide, they destroyed the only monster to ever create her own determination and a monster that can teleport and use one's own sins as an attack to force them to basically attack themselves. Like, what? So, I imagine them to be a bit roguish (especially considering some of the dialogue options) and maybe flirty, if to be playfully spiteful.  
> Oh, and she'd definitely be Flowey's sarcastic BFF. Also, in a never-ending prank war with Sans.


End file.
